


Only a Nightmare

by blenderbender1811



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finale What Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderbender1811/pseuds/blenderbender1811
Summary: Tyrion dreams King's Landing burned under a new 'Mad' Queen. Now that he's awake, he gets to talk about it with his so-far-not-'mad'-at-all Queen.





	Only a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, we're doing the 'just a dream' thing. I reject the canon finale and substitute my own. :P

Tyrion jerked awake so violently he nearly fell off the edge of his bed, rocking though it was with the rough waters of the Narrow Sea. Breathing raggedly, he looked around the cabin. None of it was real. King’s Landing burning, the dragon dying, and the Queen... Doubting that he could sleep again right now, Tyrion made his way to the door, hoping to head to the mess. Perhaps some food would settle his stomach.

“Where are you going?” asked the woman in question behind him. She was stirring and sat up in bed. “Is everything alright?”

Tyrion turned back towards her and forced a smile. “Everything is fine, Your Grace. I was just about to look for something to eat.”

“In the middle of the night? Why are you awake, Lord Tyrion?”

“It was only a nightmare, Your Grace, no more. I plan to eat and go back to sleep. We’ll need it if we plan to take King’s Landing from my sister and finish what we started,” he explained, feigning confidence.

Dany made a noise of agreement before finally opening her eyes. “What was your dream about?”

Tyrion was about to tell her, but decided against it. It wouldn’t do any good to mention such an out of character dream to his Queen the day before they were due to reach Dragonstone. “Nothing of great import, Your Grace. Though, if I may offer a suggestion - search on dragon back for any ...unwanted visitors, shall we call them, at sea.” Tyrion returned to the bed and squeezed her hand. “We don’t want any repeats of what happened with the Greyjoys and the Martells last time, do we?”

Dany nodded. “Indeed not. Yara sent a raven before we left promising her Ironmen would meet us not long after we arrive on Dragonstone, and I promised to help her kill an uncle or two who don’t think a woman is fit to rule.”

Tyrion winced, shoving the image of his dream out of his mind. To quiet the memory, and reassure himself of its falseness, he asked, “And what if - unlikely though it is - Euron Greyjoy surrenders?”

Dany considered it. “In the unlikely event he surrenders, I suppose it would be up to Yara to decide how to deal with him. I doubt she will be merciful.” She tilted her head at him. “Does that bother you?”

“No,” he said, too quickly. At her quizzical look, he added, “Not truly. Euron Greyjoy is an evil man, no one denies it. I would, however, like to end this war with as little unnecessary bloodshed as possible, Your Grace.”

Dany reached out and squeezed his hand. “I want that too, and I will do my best to make sure it ends that way. I cannot speak for Yara, but I am sure Jon will too.” She looked back up at him for a moment before staring at the bed sheet. “Are you worried for your sister?”

“Moreso for the innocents in the Red Keep, but yes, her too,” Tyrion admitted. “Hateful woman though she is, she is my sister still. And her child has done no wrong yet.”

Dany did not look up, but she squeezed his hand again. Finally, she met his eyes again. “I will try,” she repeated.

“That is all I ask, Your Grace. Gods know it can be difficult to make Cersei give up something she wants, and she wants the Iron Throne very, _very_ badly,” Tyrion shook his head a little, thinking of everything Cersei would do to hold it.

“I have two dragons. I think her army will find it ...difficult to ignore them,” Dany reminded him with a smile.

The image of King’s Landing charred came again, unwanted, into Tyrion’s mind. Forcing himself to swallow, he pointed out, “Her men may be easier to persuade than Cersei.”

“Even better - fewer lives lost if they surrender.”

Her words shoved the image of King’s Landing out of his mind and Tyrion smiled for real now. It had been a dream, no more. His Queen was not one to turn on innocent people. She was a rescuer above all.

* * *

 

Euron Greyjoy did not surrender the next day. Though the burning of his ships in twin dragon flame did nothing to banish his dreams of carnage, the plan that Daenerys’ council worked out to take King’s Landing was designed around as few casualties as could be reasonably expected in a war in a city helped. When the bells rang out with surrender at King’s Landing, he met his Queen’s bright smile with his own.


End file.
